


Acceptance

by KatieNoctem



Series: Kore's Adventures in Devildom [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Pre-Relationship, Scars, just some personal venting I needed to do, they're a pair of chaotic useless nerds and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieNoctem/pseuds/KatieNoctem
Summary: "Do all humans have cool markings?"In which Mammon discovers something Kore tried to keep hidden and things go a bit wrong, then a lot right.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kore's Adventures in Devildom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806544
Comments: 5
Kudos: 167





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys and I'm barely a few chapters into the actual game, so apologies if it goes OOC at points. Kore is just my Katie, based fairly heavily on me. I wrote this for some catharsis, and understand it's not everyone's thing.
> 
> TW: self harm scars are referenced in this fic. It's not explicit and no actual self harm is depicted, but if that's something you're not comfortable with reading or will affect you negatively then please be cautious.

“So, do all humans have cool markings?”  
The human froze, turning slowly to look at Mammon with a frown. She did have a tattoo on her side, though when he’d managed to see that she had no idea. Tilting her head slightly to one side in confusion she brushed a few wayward strands of pink hair out of her eyes.  
“Do you mean my tattoo?” -she gestured vaguely towards her side- “No, a lot do but not everyone. We’re not born with tattoos, you know that right?”  
Mammon shook his head, though something in his eyes sparkled as he stared at her side for a few more seconds than really necessary. “Uh, no. But if you wanna show me that too I’m more than happy to…”  
She frowned again, wrinkles starting to form between her eyebrows. “What are you on about markings? Did you eat some weird mushrooms or something?”  
“No, the stripes!” He made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat, glancing over at Solomon who was making his way towards the pair of them with a smile. “Hey Solomon, do all humans have cool stripes?”  
Before she could fully register what he was doing Mammon had grabbed her arm and tugged the uniform sleeve down. The world froze. She couldn’t breathe. They were both staring at her arm, Mammon with wide fascinated eyes and her in utter horror. Against her better judgement she slowly let her eyes slide to Solomon, who had frozen in his stride. She had expected horror and disgust, but what she saw on his handsome face was so much worse. The horror was there sure, but over it was sadness and worse, undeniable  _ pity _ . Without thinking she yanked her arm out of the Demon’s grasp, her hand moving as if on it’s own accord to slap him hard across the face. The movement shattered their frozen moment of time, the loud crack drawing attention.  
Mammon stepped back, face a picture of confusion and hurt. “What the hell d’ya do that for?”  
Not daring to look back she turned and raced towards the House of Lamentation, leaving Mammon shouting her name behind her and hoping Solomon would at least offer some explanation on her behalf. She couldn’t bring herself to do it, she wasn’t sure she’d even be able to look at either of them again for days. How could she have been so careless? She could think of several times she’d pushed up her sleeves to do something, forgetting someone might see. Someone who didn’t already think she was a freak. 

Back at the house she raced to her room, locking the door behind her. Not that it had ever stopped Mammon before. She couldn’t stay here, he’d look for her here and she couldn’t bear to face him right now,  _ especially _ if Solomon had explained exactly what the ‘markings’ were. She’d seen on his face he knew, pretty obvious really, to anyone with half a clue about humans.   
‘ _ Think, Kore. Where can you hide? _ ’   
Suddenly it struck her, Levi! He did most of his schooling online and, honestly, didn’t really get out much. Unlocking the door she carefully peered out into the corridor, finding it clear she made her way towards Levi’s room, hoping he’d be there.

Levi scowled at the knock on his door, sure it’d be one of his idiot brothers come to bother him.  
“Levi? It’s me, are you in there?”  
He froze. She sounded  _ wrong _ . Kore was usually fire and sunshine, almost too bright to be around. Even when she was sad, or so angry she made Lucifer look gentle option, there was still brightness in her voice. Still that layer of warmth that made him shy away sightly as if she were the sun ready to burn him. But today, today she sounded quieter than she had since she first came to Devildom, it was like she was broken. The fire was missing. He fought back the urge to hurt whoever had done this to her, realising he’d left her waiting a few seconds too long.  
“I’m in!”  
She padded quietly inside, closing the door behind her and taking her usual spot beside him without saying a word, leaning her body against his without so much as a word. For once he didn’t flinch away from her touch, tensed up and went red yes, but he didn’t flinch away and he didn’t say anything. After a few moments he felt her relax slightly, letting out a long breath as she melded herself into his side.  
“What are you watching?”  
She was still quiet, too quiet and he chanced a glance sideways at her face. Her eyes looked almost empty, there was sadness in there too. Levi frowned, glancing back at the show.  
“Help! I’ve Been Trapped in an Angel Dating Game and I’m the Villain!” He hummed. “It’s… weird. But everyone on the forums was raving about it.”  
She hummed. “Sounds fun.”  
They settled into a comfortable silence, he managed to brave putting an arm around her, pulling her closer when she didn’t shy away from his touch. They’d managed a whole episode and a half before his idiot brother broke through the silence, shouting somewhere down the hall.  
“Damnit Kore! I know you’re in there!... Fine, I’m just going to come in… Damnit!”  
She tensed against him slightly, but it was enough for him to know that Mammon had done this. Mammon had broken her. In that moment he wanted to kill him. But he knew, deep down he knew she would be even more broken if he did that. For some reason he’d never be able to work out, Kore liked that idiot. She liked him too, he knew that, but it wasn’t fair. She shouldn’t like Mammon at all. They could hear footsteps coming down the hall and she shifted slightly, turning so she could keep an eye on the door. But turning made her sleeve shift, riding up her arm just for a few seconds and he saw it. He’d never have seen it if he hadn’t been watching her reaction like a hawk, he was sure it must have happened hundreds of times around him before and he’d never seen the marks. But this time…  
“What happened?” His voice came out much colder than he meant it, he knew even before he felt her flinch.  
“I… He… Mammon’s just an idiot.” She sighed.   
“I didn’t mean… I know he’s an idiot lol. You’re hurt.” He paused. “Did he…”  
She cut him off before he could continue, already feeling the darkness growing in the room. “No! I… I mean, no he didn’t. He wouldn’t.”   
Levi frowns, but he knows she’s right. Mammon is an idiot, but it’s obvious to everyone how he dotes on the human. Even before the pact. He probably couldn’t bring himself to hurt her even if he wanted to. She’s watching him, her mouth open slightly as if she’s considering whether to answer his question. Whatever the answer it’s something serious, Kore never thought so hard about a simple answer. Just as it looked as if she were ready to trust him they were interrupted by a hammering on the door.

“Kore?.. Levi you dumbass let me in, I know you’re both in there.” Levi frowns, arm reflexively tightening around her as she tenses up again. “C’mon Kore, I check your room and the library and I know you’re not still at school. Just lemme in will ya?”  
Levi opens his mouth ready to tell his brother to piss off but Kore shakes her head.  
“Can I let him in?” She asks softly, glancing towards the door. “I should probably apologise for slapping him earlier.”  
“Ah no fair!” She arches an eyebrow questioningly at his outburst and Levi ducks his head to hide a blush, fingers already tapping furiously at his phone. “I can’t believe you slapped him and I didn’t get to see. OMG waifu actually slapped Mammon, anyone got video? And sent.”  
Kore just shakes her head, a tiny smile playing at the corners of her lips as she carefully extricates herself from his arms and pads over towards the door. She glances back at him as she reaches it, waiting for the small nod he gives her before she opens it.  
For just a second she’s greeted by Mammon’s startled face before watching a whole series of emotions flicker through his eyes, shock, relief, worry, sadness… finally he settles on the usual cocky expression. “I knew you’d let me in, can’t refuse The Great Mammon.”  
“Sure, you believe that.” She offers him a tiny smile, letting him step into the room. “I’m sorry I slapped you.”  
“It’s not fair, I missed it. Oh, if you touch anything I’ll kill you.”  
Both of them glance over at where Levi is back watching his show, Kore’s expression softening a little in a way that makes Mammon’s Greed with he could keep that look all for himself. He reaches out for a second, wanting to touch her, but pulls his hand back before it connects.  
“S’ok I guess.” He shrugs. “Solomon explained.”  
He face pales and he frowns slightly, watching panic start to rise in her eyes. He can practically hear her heart racing from here and all he wants is to touch her, but he can’t.  
“He said they were scars yeah? So, yeah, did you fight a dragon or somethin’? You have dragons in the human realm right? I’m sure I read something with dragons in before.”  
The panic vanished from her face, replaced by a quiet giggle and a small smile. He could still see something in her eyes, it looked painful, but she was laughing at him all the same. Mammon scowled.  
“Why’re you laughin’ at me?”  
She reaches out and ruffles his hair affectionately in that way that always makes him melt just a little. Kore, for her part, wonders for a moment just why she wanted to hide from the adorable idiot. But there’s always that chance, the chance they’ll all reject her when they know. She’d been so careful before, wearing long sleeves even when it was uncomfortable.  _ But what if they don’t reject me? I never cared so much in the human realm, why do I care now?  
_ “Not dragons, but I’m saving that story for next time.” She glanced back at Levi, his eyes were fixed to the tv but she knew he was listening. “Levi? Can we come sit with you, I might as well tell you both I guess.”  
There’s a muffled sound of agreement and she pulls Mammon over to join Levi by the tv, settling in the middle of the two Demons. Her heart was in her throat, and she stared down at her hands.  
“What did Solomon tell you?”  
Mammon stared at her for a few seconds before shrugging. “He just said they were scars an’ I had to ask you ‘cause it ‘wasn’t his place to say’. Stupid sorceror.”  
_ Oh Solomon, I know you’re trying to be kind but damn you.  
_ “They are scars, I wish they were from fighting a dragon but…” She tugged up her sleeve, figuring it would be easier to explain if they saw. It didn’t stop the sharp intake of breath from hurting though, nor did it stop the thoughts flooding her mind, she was a freak, she was ruined, unloveable like this. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes.  
“Who did that to you? I’ll tear them to pieces.”  
“I don’t think Lucifer would let you, idiot.”  
“Lucifer would join in and you know it, dumb otaku.”  
“Boys!” Her voice is sharper than any of them expected, laced with pain, and they both fall silent quickly. “I don’t think Lucifer would let you kill the person who did this to me, it’d ruin the whole Exchange Programme.”  
“Solomon?!”  
Gods above, Mammon was gorgeous but sometimes he was a special kind of stupid. Levi was at least quiet, but his eyes looked so sad.  
“It was Kore.” The Otaku’s voice was quiet, the show paused as he looked carefully at her.  
Mammon had started to say something, but he fell silent when she nodded, pulling her sleeve back down and staring hard at the floor, refusing to meet anyone’s gaze as she shrunk down into herself.  
“Yeah. I’m sorry.” She can’t stop the tears now, feeling them leave hot tracks down her cheeks. “House full of demons with issues and I still manage to be the biggest freak in the place.”  
They don’t say anything, instead she found herself wrapped in two strong pairs of arms, warm bodies pressed against her in an almost suffocating embrace. She can feel the worry radiating off them, the hurt for her, and somewhere under all of it a strong thread of need to protect. If anything it makes the tears worse, but this time they sting her eyes less. For the first time in a long time she feels loved, maybe even accepted.   
“You’re okay now right?” Mammon’s voice sounds strained, his face buried in the top of his head.  
“Most of the time. But, sometimes I still… I get sad.” She admits quietly, feeling Levi press his head into her shoulder.  
“You can come watch stuff with me if you’re sad. Not that I’m inviting you or anything, but I’ve got this great series where famous Demon and Angel weapons get turned into people and all have to fight together. It sounds ridiculous but it’s actually made me lol and the lore behind it is pretty intense. It’s nowhere near as good as TSL, of course nothing could be but…”  
“Please stop talking.” Mammon growled into her hair, holding her just a little tighter. “Hey, why’re you still crying?”  
“Y… you don’t think I’m a freak?”  
“Nah, you’re a weird human, but you’re  _ our _ weird human. Just… try not to do anythin’ too stupid while I’m not looking. Only ‘cause Lucifer will murder me, of course.”  
“Of course dear. Can… is it okay if we stay like this for a while?”  
Two pairs of arms tightened around her in response.


End file.
